


Meeting Sugar Plum

by QueenCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Nutcracker!AU, clara!lance, nutcracker!keith, snow queen!allura, sugar plum!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: Just a little drabble inspired by Foxyjoy's Nutcracker AU on Tumblr!At this point in the story(that I may or may not write), our little Clara(Lance, who keeps being called Clara-much to his annoyance) is being brought to the Sugar Plum Kingdom by our nutcracker(Keith) in hopes that the Sugar Plum Fairy can break the curse set on Keith, and maybe even explain to Lance what is happening.ANYWAYS, this is my... Fifth AU project that may never be completed. Enjoy.        I suffer for your enjoyment.





	

Keith led Lance up the steps to the large purple and pink castle standing tall above their heads. In front of them currently was a large, and well decorated, door.

"Should... We knock?" Lanced asked just as Keith pushed the door open.

"Why would I do that when the door is unlocked, Clara?" Keith replied innocently as he walked inside.

Lance simply grumbled something about 'not being Clara' in reply before following Keith inside.

"Won't she be upset that we just walked inside?" Lance asked as he looked around the empty fourier.

"Nah, Sugar Plum's probably sleeping anyway."

"Sleeping..." Lance looked down in thought before looking up to see a painting of a beautiful young woman in a wonderfully decorated tutu. "Oh no! Is that what you meant!? Is she trapped!?"

"Clara... Tha-" Keith stopped his sentence abruptly when Lance began tapping on the painting with his knuckles.

"Hellooooo? Sugar Plum Fairy? Can you hear me? I'm gonna get you out. Hello! Sugar Plum Fairy! Can. You. Hear. Me!?"

Keith sighed softly as he began to realize that his Clara may have been dumber than previously thought.

"Sugar Plum Fairy! Answer me!" Lance shouted.

Keith opened his mouth to speak again when he noticed a figure at the top of the stairs. The _real_ Sugar Plum Fairy.

The Sugar Plum Fairy was tying their purple robe as they began walking down the stairs.

"What's all the ruckus?" They asked through a yawn.

Lance looked up upon hearing the unfamiliar - yet familiar at the same time - voice. He narrowed his eyes at the young male walking down the stairs. "You! You're her capture, aren't you!?"

The Sugar Plum Fairy paused on the stairs. "I- Huh?"

Keith had to hold Lance back from rushing at the Sugar Plum Fairy, that Keith knew as Shiro. "Clara! No! That's the Sugar Plum Fairy!"

Lance suddenly stopped. "What?" He looked back at Shiro. "But... He's a dude."

Shiro crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Lance. "I don't think I've ever seen a rule book saying that a guy can't be the Sugar Plum Fairy."

Lance opened his mouth to rebut Shiro, but closed it when he realized he didn't really have an argument at all. "Wait... If you're Sugar Plum, who's that in the painting?"

"Hmm?" Shiro hummed softly as he walked over. "Ah, that's Clara."

"Clara?" Lance asked as he looked back at the painting. "But if that's Clara, then why does everyone call me that?"

"So you're our Clara then?" Shiro asked.

"Your Clara? I don't understand..."

"This isn't the first time the nutcracker curse has been placed Clara. There have been many Clara's in the past. Just as there have been many nutcracker princes and Sugar Plum fairies," Shiro explained.

"So that's why everyone calls me Clara?"

Shiro nodded in affirmation. "Yes. And just like the others past, we're all connect in one way or another."

"Connected? Like... Destiny?"

Shiro played with the idea in his head. "Sort of. It's more like... We know each other in the real world. Or will meet soon."

"Okay?"

"It's complicated," Shiro explained. "Anyway, we're losing time to break the curse."

"Oh yeah," Lance said quietly as he looked at Keith. "How we going to break his curse?"

"Not my curse stupid," Keith piped in. "Our curse."

"Uh, excuuuuuse me, Mr. Prince, but I'm not the cursed one here," Lance retaliated.

"The curse on everyone, Lance," Shiro interrupted. "A sleeping curse. Follow me."

Lance and Keith looked at each other before following Shiro up the stairs.

As they walked down the halls, Lance couldn't help but look at the portraits along the walls. Each one similar to the next. Each of a young woman, or the occasional young man, in an equally similar outfit in shades of purple and pink. At the end of the hall was one Lance recognized, Shiro.

"Were those the other Sugar Plums?" Lance asked.

Shiro nodded as he opened the large double doors before them. "They are." He didn't say anything about them after that.

As Shiro led them into a large laboratory-like room, Lance couldn't help but feel like this would lead to a lot of trouble. It excited him.

"Now," Shiro said sudenly, quickly gaining Lance's attention, as he picked up a small purple bag with a pink star swirl on it and a gold rope tie. "To break the curse, you will need to bring this to where you started."

Shiro ushered them to the doors, leaving the bag in Lance's hands.

"Wait, what do we do then?" Lance asked, looking back at Shiro.

"The others and I will meet you there. You will know then." Shiro explained. He opened the large double doors once more, but instead of the hall, they now led to the outside of the castle. "Go as quickly as you can. There isn't much time."

And with that, Shiro closed the door behind Lance and Keith, leaving the two outside and bewildered.

"So... What now?" Lance questioned as he looked over at Keith, who was equally bewildered.

"Back to where we began," Keith replied.

As the two walked on, Lance couldn't help but look back at the castle and mutter, "So much for meeting Sugar Plum..."

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy too much.....
> 
> Sorry for the rushed ending. I was... Rushed.


End file.
